


FFXII Filth Drabbles

by BARALAIKA



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Coprophagia, Incest, M/M, Mpreg, Scat, facesitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 04:10:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11729235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BARALAIKA/pseuds/BARALAIKA
Summary: A collection of assorted filth from FFXII, from Anon prompts.





	1. Chapter 1

 ANONYMOUS ASKED →

imagine gabranth facesitting basch tho

 ---

Gabranth throttling him out with his thighs, mashing Basch’s face up against his dick? Yes please. He squeezes Basch’s skull until it starts to groan beneath the pressure and holds it there… before letting go before it cracks. Basch’s sucking (at whatever cloth-bound flesh he can fit in his mouth) is cut off by Gabranth turning and planting his ass on his mouth instead, but it doesn’t put him off. Diligently, he buries his nose up in the muscular cleft and huffs deep, pushes his tongue into the fabric barrier and resumes suckling.  
  
Disgusting. ❤︎


	2. Breeding/Shit Slut Basch and Balthier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoo boy, here we go. Buckle up for the scat.

ANONYMOUS ASKED →

So, do you know FFXII well? Cuz I love the idea of Gabranth or Vayne capturing Ava man, and making the little rebel into a "breeding slut" - or maybe they think he needs "training" before that and just use him as a toilet until he learns to love them.

\---

I’m sure your autocorrect struck there, Anon. I’m going to assume you meant Vaan, but he’s a bit young for those guys to have their way with him!

Basch or Balthier can totally get it, though. Hot fuckin damn. Such proud, tough guys getting their resolve totally worn down in the latrine chambers until the prospect of human touch other than an ass in their face is enough to get them to submit. Maybe they’re desperate enough that they stick their asses up through the seat holes and get their cunts broken in with faces down in the muck.

Balthier acts like he’s so refined, but he’s a shit-slut at the end of the day. Basch has such a beautiful smoulder, but he opens his mouth obediently for whatever stinking mess is offered.

Gabranth treats them with a heavy hand, unafraid to show his whores how badly they’ll hurt when they’re belligerent; one open-handed slap to the face with a fully-plated hand is enough to quell most complaints. Vayne is cruel with his words and cutting laughter, but his threats elicit obedience.

They learn to love it. Life is so much easier as a hole to be bred and a mouth to be used. ❤︎


	3. Breeding/Shit Slut Basch and Balthier II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mpreg follow-up.

ANONYMOUS ASKED →

Okay but consider Shit Slut Balthier getting impregnated by Vayne or Ganranth (as an extension to the prompt about the two getting used as toilets)

\---

Gross! How depraved do you have to be to conceive young in such foul conditions? Balthier is lucky to carry such a prestigious baby in his disgusting womb, but his bastard comes from shit and will be little more than shit. Military fodder, to be taken from him the moment it’s out. When he’s left gaping and raw, he’ll be fucked again and again until another child takes root in his belly and keep pumping them out!

A big, hanging belly just suits a shit-slut though, don’t you agree? ❤︎


End file.
